Whatever My Dear
by Resting Sovereign
Summary: There’s no place more haunted then the Uchiha Mansion. Stories of a long haired blonde woman haunting the place. Sasuke's two fan girls sneaked into the garden only to see their beloved kissing said ghost.


ONESHOT

Bunny by angelstarlight2002 from sasunaru(underscore)writers(at)YG!

Idea: There no place more haunted then the Uchiha Mansion. Stories of a long haired blonde woman haunting the place. Sasuke's two fan girls, Sakura and Ino, sneak into the garden only to see their beloved kissing said ghost (Naruto). Sadly Sakura recognizes the ghost as Naruto, who disappeared years ago. Poor girls now Sasuke won't let them leave alive. After all no one was allowed to see his pretty Naruto.

o0o

Whatever My Dear

o0o

"Shhh!"

"Well I'm sorry! I just tripped! You can't expect me to not make a sound when I just tripped!"

Two figures moving carefully and silently as possible rounded into a corner.

"Just shut up Ino-pig! It's not my fault that we're in here! Sasuke-kun might be a walking sex god and the most handsome classmate I could ever have, but his place just screams haunted! And you know there's a lot of rumors going around that his place is being haunted by a blond lady!" One of the figures suddenly stopped and whipped around to face the other. "It's not you, right," the figure cracked his knuckles, "Ino-chan?"

"Tch, forehead-girl, like I would stoop that low. Sasuke-kun will notice my beauty without me needing to do that. Maybe you're the one haunting this place Sakura-chan," one of the figures, now known as Ino, smirked at her companion, Sakura, "I sure did saw some bleaching stuff on your bathroom."

"That's for clothes idiot!" Sakura sneered.

"It's still bleach." Ino walked a few more steps before stopping. "We're here." She smirked again. "Welcome to Sasuke-kun's personal gard-"

With the moonlight as their only source of light, Sakura only saw Ino's eyes widening before squinting into the darkened garden (1).

"What? What did you see? Is Sasuk-" Sakura gasped.

"Is that Sasuke-kun kissing some random blond girl?!" Ino whispered harshly while glaring at the scene before her.

"N-No. I-I don't think that that some random girl. Is-Isn't that the gho-ghost!?!?" Sakura whispered back, slightly trembling but just as harsh.

"OH MY-" Ino would have screamed bloody hell when a still trembling hand covered her mouth.

"Wa-wait. Ghost shouldn't have whiskers. Hell, they shouldn't be even solid." Sakura frowned, a thoughtful expression briefly painting her face before suddenly gasping. Aloud. "OH MY GOD! NARUTO?!" Though unlike last time, no one prevented her scream.

Sakura and Ino now openly stared at the two previously kissing couple who now stared back.

"You-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! What are you doing here?" The blonde exclaimed a little too loudly, cutting the sentence of the boy behind.

"NO! What are you doing here?! You disappeared years ago! A-and now you're here, shamelessly kissing Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. She discreetly nudged Ino, urging her to support her own outburst.

"Ye-yeah! And you should be a ghost! Sasuke-kun, stay away from him! He's a ghost!"

Sasuke sneered at the two intruding figures, consciously baring his fangs. He pulled Naruto, who 'eep-ed' at the sudden movement, closer.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura trailed off as she stared dazedly at red eyes.

"Bastard, you're scaring them. Let them go." Naruto murmured. He tugged at the arms encircling his waist. "You already ate. And stop that," he smoothened some unseen wrinkles on his navy blue haltered gown.

"I don't care," Sasuke scoffed, "I don't get full or did you forget that?" He continued nipping at Naruto's shoulder blades, ignoring the other's protest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll let you have your way tonight just let them go. I even relented into wearing this dress just for your kinky fantasies." He grumbled then glared at Sasuke when he only received a grunt in response. "Promise me!"

Sasuke smirked. "I promise."

"Good. Now le- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimed when he saw Sasuke suddenly appear behind the dazed girls and bite. "You just promised!"

"I promised you nothing." Sasuke gave Naruto a superior look. "You didn't name any terms when you made me promise. And besides, you know that their lives are already forfeit from the moment they recognized you."

"That's what I hate about you, you self-conceited prick." He gestured at the two fallen and lifeless girls. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Dispose them." He said offhandedly without sparing the bodies a glance." But for now, we're going to bed my dear fake ghost." He smirked and scooped Naruto in his arms, once again ignoring the other's protests.

"Whatever my dear vampire."

o0o

**Erm. So that's that. Now I'll be off! I still have a reflection paper to write. –scratches head–**


End file.
